True Love's Curse
by castielofasgard
Summary: While traveling Neverland in search of Henry, a Lost Boy casts a curse and Emma is forced to confront her feelings for Hook. (Short fic set after episode 3.05)


It was night in Neverland. A campfire, conjured into life by Regina, crackled softly in the middle of the clearing. David and Mary-Margaret sat together against a tree, talking quietly. Regina kept watch on the outskirts of their encampment. Hook leaned against a fallen log, sipping rum and watching through the sparks as Emma stoked the fire. She seemed to be avoiding talking to him as much as possible since they had kissed, and Hook didn't think it would be wise to press the issue. Besides, what would he say, especially after the secret Pan had forced upon him?  
"Someone's coming," said Regina suddenly, glancing over her shoulder into the jungle as she strode towards them.  
"Are you sure?" Mary-Margaret asked.  
"I saw them," Regina said. "The Lost Boys."  
"Well, at least we're ready for them," said David, getting to his feet.

Weapons were drawn, held at the ready. They waited, watching the trees as the soft rustling of footsteps grew closer. Finally, three Lost Boys stepped into the clearing carrying spears.  
"I could swear there were more of them..." muttered Regina suspiciously.  
Realization dawned on Hook's face.  
"Behind us!" he warned.  
He whipped around just in time to dodge a knife that was about to be lodged in his back. The others followed suit as the ambush began. As she fought with one of the Lost Boys, Emma became aware that her parents and Regina had gotten separated from her and Hook, who was fighting a short distance away.  
"We only wanted to talk, Savior," the Lost Boy taunted.  
"Oh really? Then you shouldn't have tried to stab us in the back," Emma retorted.  
She swung her sword at the boy but he ducked and the blade got lodged in a tree. Snickering, the boy bolted into the jungle. Emma yanked on her sword but it was stuck.  
"Emma!" Hook shouted suddenly.  
Emma whirled around and saw one of the Lost Boys conjuring some sort of spell. She hadn't even realized that any of the Lost Boys could use magic. Then, flashing a smirk in Hook's direction, the boy shot the spell at Emma.  
"NO!"  
Hook dashed forward and barreled into Emma, knocking her out of the way of the spell. Emma scrambled to sit up and saw the Lost Boy disappearing into the jungle, leaving the clearing deserted. She then turned to Hook, who was lying unnervingly still next to her.  
"Oh no..." she murmured.  
She gently rolled him over onto his back and he coughed weakly and looked up at her with a painful attempt at a smile.  
"Oh thank God, you're okay," Emma gasped.  
"Don't fool yourself, love," Hook replied, wincing. "The spell hit me..."  
"You didn't have to do that," said Emma.  
"Yes I did. I couldn't let you die."  
"What? No, that wasn't a killing spell, it couldn't have been, because then you'll... then you..." Emma stammered.  
"Emma..." Hook began.  
"Shut up, we can fix this, we've got Regina," Emma interrupted.  
"Emma, I have to tell you something," said Hook.  
His breathing was getting labored and it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.  
"If you're going to tell me you love me, then save your breath. I know," said Emma, her tone almost gentle.  
Hook stared at her for a moment, then a jolt of pain shot through him and his body convulsed. Trying to force back the tears stinging her eyes from seeing him in so much pain, Emma pulled him into her arms, hoping she could comfort him.  
"Emma..." Hook gasped through gritted teeth. "Baelfire... Neal... he's alive and he's in Neverland."  
"What?" said Emma, taken completely off guard. "How do you know?"  
"Pan told me."  
"Why are you telling me this now?" Emma asked.  
"I couldn't die without telling you," said Hook.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not gonna die?"  
Hook chuckled weakly.  
"Just keep telling me, darling," he said.  
Another burst of pain; Hook made a sound that was almost a whimper and Emma gave up fighting her tears, letting them fall as she held him comfortingly.  
"Please, hold on, it's gonna be okay, you'll be okay," she whispered, stroking his hair.  
"Emma..."  
"Shh, don't talk, I've got you."  
"Emma, I love you," Hook whispered hoarsely.  
"I know," said Emma. "I know."  
Hook's eyes closed and Emma let the sobs that had been threatening to burst from her take over, crying into his chest.  
"Emma?!"  
She looked up just as David, Mary-Margaret, and Regina hurried back into the clearing.  
"Where have you been?" Emma demanded, glaring at Regina. "You could have saved him! Bring him back!"  
"Emma, I'm sorry..." said Regina.  
"No, don't you dare say there's nothing you can do!" said Emma.  
Regina glanced at David and Mary-Margaret, then knelt next to Hook. She waved a hand over him and sighed.  
"He's not dead. But there's nothing I can do for him," she announced.  
"So he's just stuck like this forever?" Emma asked.  
"Well he wouldn't have been if you'd just given him a chance," said Regina, getting back to her feet.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh honestly. He was never exactly subtle," Regina replied.  
"Wait... is he under the sleeping curse?" Mary-Margaret asked suddenly.  
"A very poor one. Sleeping curses aren't meant to be cast the way I presume this one was," said Regina.  
"It was meant for me. He pushed me out of the way..." said Emma.  
"And there's no other way of waking him?" David asked.  
"We don't need one," said Emma.  
The others stared at her.  
"You were right, Regina," she said. "He loves me. And it took this happening for me to realize that I love him too."  
She put a hand behind Hook's head and leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled back and watched his face expectantly. A moment later, his eyes fluttered open.  
"Killian," Emma said, a relief-filled smile breaking out on her face.  
He stared up at her wordlessly, taken aback by her use of his real name.  
"What happened?"  
"It was a sleeping curse," Regina replied.  
Killian half sat up and turned to look at her.  
"Finally decided to show up, I see. Where were you when we thought I was dying?" he said sarcastically.  
"Fighting Lost Boys," Regina retorted.  
Killian rolled his eyes.  
"So, a sleeping curse, was it? And here I was thinking I'd just gone to Hell. Seriously, what was with the burning room?"  
"It's a bit of a side effect of the curse. You'll probably have dreams of it for a while," Mary-Margaret explained.  
"You really thought you'd gone to Hell?" Emma asked suddenly.  
Killian turned to her.  
"Well, I haven't exactly lived like the Heaven-bound type," he said. He frowned. "Hang on... a sleeping curse. But isn't that only broken by..."  
"True love's kiss," Emma finished.  
Killian stared at her, a stunned smile slowly growing.  
"What, no witty comeback?" teased Emma.  
"Well... I _would_ kiss you, but your parents are watching and I don't think your father would approve," said Killian.  
"Oh, just kiss her, I can give you the protective dad talk later," David sighed resignedly.  
"Thank you, mate," said Killian, grinning at him.  
David rolled his eyes, though the corner of his mouth twitched, threatening a smile. Killian turned back to Emma and they smiled at each other before leaning in to kiss.

It was silent in the Neverland jungle. They had moved camp to throw the Lost Boys off their location for a while, and were now taking a much needed rest. The fire had all but burned out and was now just a pile of smoldering logs and embers.

Killian suddenly jerked awake, panting. He glanced around as though expecting his surroundings to have changed in his sleep, then wiped the sweat from his face.  
"Killian? Are you okay?"  
He turned to see Emma sitting up, watching him anxiously.  
"I'm fine... just a nightmare," Killian sighed.  
"Side effect of the curse... let me guess, the burning room again?" said Emma, scooting closer to him.  
"Aye, that's the one..." said Killian. "How long do these nightmares usually go on for?"  
"I don't know. My entire family have been under sleeping curses before and I never bothered to ask," Emma replied.  
"But they _will_ stop eventually?" Killian asked.  
"I don't know," said Emma. "But either way, I'll be there to help you sleep."  
They smiled at each other and Killian lay back down, staring up at her thoughtfully. Emma leaned back against the tree behind her and rested Killian's head in her lap, stroking his hair.  
"Emma... if we find Neal... I'll understand if you choose him," he said quietly. "He's the father of your son... I'm just a pirate with no crew, one hand, and a drinking problem."  
"I already chose when I was able to break that curse. I chose you," said Emma. "I have a lot of history with Neal, and you're right, it would make sense to choose him. I don't know how I feel about him anymore, and I honestly don't know what I'd do if we found him. Just the fact that he's apparently alive..." she paused. "I don't know what to think. But what I do know is that I love you, Killian. I may be a skeptic, but considering who my parents are and the fact that you're alive right now... I sorta have to believe that it's true love, crazy as that sounds."  
Killian smiled up at her.  
"Crazy sounds about right, actually," he said. "From my experience, there's really not much sane about being in love."


End file.
